wings_of_fire_7fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Snowdrop
"It's up to US to save the islands... we MUST do it. Fate is telling our every guts to do this. End the war. Restore the peace. Guide the islanders to what they once were! Our journey, even if we should die for it... it's do it or don't. Besides, whoever actually ends up being queen will deserve it; fate can handle that. And I can't stand watching dragons do silly things so you'd all better help me." -to Midnight and the Dragonets of Fortune :Princess Snowdrop is a caring, intelligent, bossy, beautiful, and dilligent character and the daughter of Stalagmite (distinctly royal, leader of the IceWing Navy) of the IceWings and Queen Glory of the Rainwings. She is a 7 year old female dragonet. She is described by Queen Ruby as "a true queen at soul, a great ally and a kindred spirit". She disappoints her father by being born female because he wanted a boy dragonet and didn't like the idea of a girl leading his navy. He owns the Navy, and by law his eldest child would own all of his belongings. For this reason, he gets furious at Glory and runs away. She is one of the Dragonet of Fortune, a group of 7 dragonets who are, according to the Island Prophecy, destined to stop a war in a set of islands far out in the ocean. The war starts in due to Glimmer, a seer, foretells that a treasure was hidden on the islands. She has a vision about it and writes the prophecy on a scroll. Queen Prism captures her, uses her and forces her to hand over the scroll. She later captures Snowdrop and the other Dragonets of Fortune to trick them into helping her win the war. Her birth story (from original book) After Glory was left, all by herself, she had no choice but to return to her home tribe of the RainWing kingdom. She couldn't stay there, not with Kinkajou sending her a hundred thousand scrolls, telling her that her head was starting to hurt because of all the temporary queen stuff, blah blah blah. But what of the dragonet? The RainWings and especially the NightWings would hate an IceWing, even if it was a princess of their own tribe. She flew to her new neighbor's village, ones she had not even met- and imprudently left the dragonet on a doorstep. She knocked on the hard, freezing doors. She shivered. Her tropical RainWing scales had never accustomed to the gelid IceWing climate. There was silence. Glory quickly and discreetly moved away and hidden beneath the snow, her scales shifting in color to camouflage with the pure white snow. A female IceWing dragon with a glassy necklace tied to her neck stepped out of the cottage. "Well, look at you. I must have miscounted my dragonets. No one would leave a poor little creature out here. Come inside with me, dear." And that became her new home. Her Family and Relationships She is actually, due to Glory and Stalagmite not knowing their family very much, 37%IceWing, 23% Rainwing, 5% SeaWing, 5% NightWing, and 30%mystery (to be revealed in the next book), according to the fruit juice test she took on the island. She was mostly raised by Crystal and Deathbringer. Deathbringer knows that Snowdrop is his adoptive daughter, but didn't tell Crystal until Snowdrop was 5 because he saw that Crystal loved Snowdrop like a real dragonet of her own. Around this time, Crystal starts treating her like not-their-own, not wanting to get too attached to something that wasn't hers and afraid of Glory coming back in the end. Crystal is vain, but very kind, and very beautiful, like diamonds and clear ice. She then starts favoring her other dragonets, making Snowdrop very suspicious. Snowdrop has not gotten a chance to meet her biological parents yet, but she does know the truth after Glimmer, her sibling, eavesdrops on Crystal and Deathbringer and finds out the truth. Her best friend was Sunbeam, but after a few years Sunbeam moves away when she found her parents:she was originally a village orphan. Since then she has shared their secret treehouse with Midnight, but only in secret, everyday after school because Deathbringer hates SandWings because he thinks it's their fault and they started the war, and lots of dragons had died because of this, and Crystal always agrees with her mate. Midnight is the dragonet of Sunny and Starflight. He has a slight crush on Snowdrop, but she is unaware and only likes him as a friend. Snowdrop attends Jade Mountain Academy and is in the Silver Winglet with Dirt, Midnight, Dewdrop, Hallucination, Oyster, and Cloud, her closest friends. She is and Advanced Hunter, favored by Coach Tsunami, is very popular at Jade Mountain Academy, and always gets perfect grades. She is not spoiled but occasionally a show-off and yearns for Crystal's favoring, which she once had. Her great-grandparent relatives are Grandeur, and Landbreaker, from her mother's side, and Snowball and Snow Fort from her dad's side. Her grandparents from Glory are unknown, her grandparents from Stalagmite are Queen Glacier and an unknown dragon. She also has a pet snow fox named Pruinae. Her adoptive siblings from Crystal and Deathbringer's family are Glimmer (age 4) and Blue Moon (age 7). Her siblings from Glory's side are Dewdrop (4, of Glory and Waterfall), Shrub (3, of Glory and Oak), Camouflage (2, of Glory and Oak) Fog (5, of Glory and Waterfall), and her siblings from Stalagmite's side are Everest (6), Polar and Blizzard (5, twins), Flurry (4), Igloo (2), and Flashfreeze (1), all of Stalagmite and his second mate, Iceberg. She is the only child of Stalagmite and Glory. Also, (spoiler alert) in book 2, Crystal dies, Deathbringer and Glory meet through Snowdrop, and they mate and have a dragonet. His name is Newsflash. Dawn and Dusk also helped her a lot. They are Arcus Ailes dragonets. She claims they were the first friends she made while on the island. However, they are guards and twins, secret spies for the queen who played 5 minutes of secret double agent and, with many fatal risks, helped her escape. Of the Dragonets of Fortune, except for Midnight, she seems to favor Mulberry the most because they are both very serious. She has a crush on Blue Moon, starting only a little after she finds out he is not her biological sibling. She starts to find that she has had a crush on her "twin" her entire life, despite them being "siblings". He is the same. Powers She can change colors and spit venom for a short time after sun time. She can only breathes frostbreath if cold enough. Her scales, corresponding to her being 5% SeaWing, can glow in the dark but only dimly. And she has but a few subtle SeaWing patterns on the side of her external wing part and on her front legs. She can read minds, but sporadically. She can breathe underwater for a short time, also being that she is 5% SeaWing. Her acquire to able to breathe underwater or even elusively mind reading is not innate. Crystal let her go after she found out about her biological parents but they still stayed as family, just not so close. She left them a bequest, giving her the two abilities. She obtained the Stone of Aptitude after the final battle in The Final Battle, which can transfer abilities and currently stores more than 2,000 special powers, mostly the island powers. They were contributed to the stone, usually shortly before a death. When the stone gives a power, the dragon living inside it makes sure they are the correct person. She has been trapped in the stone since it was made. The stone can only collect or give powers through her and only her, because her own talent is the ability to do so. The stone has gone a long way, and the dragon living inside it has too. She is a legendary Cloud Dragon, the type of dragon that is immortal and believed by the dragons living in the Tropical Islands of Passiflora to be a god or goddess. Her name is Bon Bon, as traditionally all Cloud Dragons are named after either candy or something like Ethical. Her gift was transferred from Deathbringer, though he did not give up all of it. In the Final Battle, Deathbringer and Glory are trapped on a ship. Alone and afraid, together. As a result, they have an egg and names it Newsflash, though it does not hatch until much later. When they finally meet up with Crystal on the Eye Of The Sea, a tiny cove surrounded by Somber Sand Hill, Crystal is suspicious and knows that they are hiding something. She interrogates this the entire way they fly along the voe, and was woebegone when they finally found... ...that it had been a trap the entire way. Armada wasn't trying to help them! He was trying to be queen himself! Or, rather, KING, in this matter. He immediately raised his razor-serrated sword and sliced through her. Dark blue blood ran deeply from her chest. She screamed from the constant affliction, but alas, there was nothing anyone could do. It spilled and dropped everywhere, dark blue blood, the color of the navy. It dripped like a river, an unnatural, opaque river. The gushing gore sprayed all over the lacqrique. She yelped, then screamed loudly in horror, a scream that echoed over the cove, scaring every bat away. Snowdrop watched helplessly as she tackled Armada and threw him into frigid rippling waters that suddenly rushed through the cave. It was the Sirenae! The Sirenae wanted to make peace with them! They wanted to help! "Deathbringer... keep... this...store it ....for me..." Crystal gasped Those were her last words. Deathbringer reached for the throne, tells Snowdrop about how they were going to treat her like she was an adult now, but still part of their family. He sheathes a little of his fire and puts it inside. And a little bit of his mind reading, too. Plus some sparkly starry scales to complete, and Bon Bon says, "Go on, now. Take it. we all know you deserve too." Category:Templates Category:Images